<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Last of a Lineage by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244237">The Last of a Lineage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Miserably Ridiculous Life of a Jedi Master and his Friends [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Leaves the Jedi Order, Angst, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 Lives, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Canon until season 6, Character Death, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, I truly am sorry for how sad this is lmao, Major Character Injury, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Melida/Daan, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi-centric, at some point um... you’ll see, because I said so, obi-wan "abandonment issues" kenobi, with ahsoka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:34:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin decides to leave the Jedi Order with Ahsoka. </p><p>Obi-Wan has his own feelings, but he knows they'll be safe with Senator Amidala. </p><p>But will this make it easier for Palpatine to turn Anakin? How will Obi-Wan fair without his brother and his little sister? And what will happen to the 501st?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody &amp; CC-1010 | Fox, CC-2224 | Cody &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 &amp; CT-7567 | Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Miserably Ridiculous Life of a Jedi Master and his Friends [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>471</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. silence is what I do best</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first work in Star Wars haha... anyway stan Obi-Wan Kenobi he doesn't deserve this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Obi-Wan!”</p><p>The Jedi Master turned around and was met with Anakin and Ahsoka running towards him. </p><p>“Anakin, what are-” he started to say. Something cool was then pressed into his hand. A lightsaber. Anakin’s lightsaber. </p><p>Obi-Wan looked up from his hand and made eye contact with his former padawan. The Jedi Knight looked away. He was tense, still angry at Obi-Wan for not sticking up <em> more </em>for Ahsoka. </p><p>“Ahsoka and I… we can’t do it anymore. We… can’t be apart of the Order. She wants to leave and I… I’m going with her. I’m... sorry, Master.”</p><p>Oh. <em> Oh.  </em></p><p>Obi-Wan felt his shoulders tense. A million thoughts fueled through his head. </p><p>“Anakin, I-”</p><p>
  <em> I don’t want you to leave.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I need you.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I don’t want to be alone.  </em>
</p><p>Ahsoka unclipped her padawan braid. The beads made a small jingling noise as they poured into her hand. </p><p>“Master Obi-Wan,” she said, “I just want to thank you for giving me those contacts earlier. They were helpful and… Ventress really… she put a few things into perspective. I… um… I want to give you this,”</p><p>She lifted his other hand and poured the beads into it. </p><p>“Thank you for being our teacher… both me and Anakin,” She finished, closing his hand. </p><p>He didn’t say anything for a moment. He <em> couldn’t </em>say anything. </p><p>“Anakin, Ahsoka, I…”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b> <em>Melida/Daan </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> “Don’t you see?! They need us! There are people being killed! Children, Master!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Qui-Gon looked down at the boy in front of him. The padawan he was forced (by the Force) to teach.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No. Master Tahl is injured-” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Then I’ll stay! I’ll stay to help and-” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You will no longer be a Jedi.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The young padawan stopped for a moment.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What? Master, please-” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No. If you choose to stay, you will no longer be my padawan! You will be expelled from the Order!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Obi-Wan looked up in disbelief.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Master, can’t you see I-” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You either follow my orders or you stay and leave the Jedi!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tears welled up in the young boy’s eyes.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Then I… I have to stay.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The older man was beyond upset. He extended his large hand out to the young man in front of him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Your lightsaber,” he gritted out, “And your braid.”  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> What did you want Qui-Gon to say? </em>
</p><p>“...I understand,” Obi-Wan said. </p><p>Anakin and Ahsoka looked at each other in shock. They turned back to Obi-Wan, they were waiting for the <em> “But…” </em>. </p><p>“Please,” The Jedi Master said, letting his hands fall to his sides, still clutching the two precious items, “Be safe. And… may the Force be with you, my friends.”</p><p>Obi-Wan turned on his heels before they could say anything. He faintly heard their footsteps retreating the other way after a moment. </p><p>He was glad they couldn’t see the tears gather in his eyes. He clutched the lightsaber and braid closed to his chest as he sped toward his quarters. He didn’t let the tears fall. </p><p>When he got there he shut the door gently. He needed to do <em> something. </em>Anything to get his mind off the last few weeks. </p><p>Maul’s return. Satine’s death at his hands. Ahsoka being almost sent to execution. And now… both Anakin and Ahsoka were gone. Safe, if they went where Obi-Wan thought they’d go but… gone nonetheless. </p><p>It was fine. It was good. It was their decision, and they were allowed to make it. And Obi-Wan had told the truth. He understood. He understood they needed to be away from the Order.</p><p>They needed to be away from Obi-Wan. </p><p>He settled on making tea. And perhaps indulging in some whiskey. </p><p>Obi-Wan walked over to his small window that was surrounded by plants. The Coruscant sunset filtered in and gave all of them a vibrant green color. He noticed one of the plants, one native to Shili, was growing a bit taller than the others. Its stalky build reached sunlight easier than many of the other plants. He moved it lower, so the others could gather some sun. </p><p>He moved his gaze to the small decorative table next to the window. The three holo-pics on top of it were varied. One had Master Tahl and Qui-Gon desperately trying to get loth-cats off of their robes, which had invaded their ship at the time. Another was of Anakin, Ahsoka, and Padme, at the beginning of the war. They were looking at the camera and smiling. It was their first mission altogether and they practically begged Obi-Wan for a picture. Anakin, Ahsoka, and Padme all had copies of the photos. The last picture was of a younger Satine, during that year-long mission. She was giggling and trying to cover her face. Obi-Wan could still almost hear her playful squeaks when he had tried to shove a camera in her face. </p><p>Almost. </p><p>The table had a small drawer. He opened it. Inside sat Qui-Gon’s lightsaber, the smooth force-sensitive stone Qui-Gon had given him, a broken piece of Cody’s Marshall Commander pin from that one mission that was so brutal Cody had to replace his armor and a small decorated hairpin that Satine had given him. </p><p>All the items had a memory (or several) attached to it. </p><p>Obi-Wan looked at the empty space in the drawer he had left for Anakin’s padawan braid. He briefly pondered where Padme put it when Anakin had given it to her. With a shaky sigh, he gently put Anakin’s lightsaber and Ahsoka’s braid next to each other in the drawer. He slid it closed, and that was that. </p><p>Onto that tea. And whiskey of course. </p><p>He opened his cabinet and rustled a few things around. His eyes settled on an old, very disgusting brew Grandmaster Yoda had given him as a padawan. The sight of it made the Jedi Master want to laugh. Obi-Wan always forgot the Grandmaster of the Order was, in fact,<em> his </em>Great-Grandmaster. Of course, due to the short master’s age, Yoda had started many different lineages, but especially now, Obi-Wan’s always caused the most trouble. </p><p>Yoda was part of an unknown species and was 900 years old. Dooku was... well… he was a Sith Lord. Once, Dooku had called Obi-Wan his “Grand-padawan” during a duel, and Obi-Wan could swear his neck still hurt from the whiplash that it gave him. Then there was Qui-Gon who was killed, but during his life had been full of plenty of insane experiences that Obi-Wan didn’t have the energy to go over. Then there was Obi-Wan himself. </p><p>
  <em> Crazy old Ben.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Last of the Jedi.  </em>
</p><p>Obi-Wan shook his head. He’d been having that same vision all his life, even from when he was in the creche. Why did it come to mind now? </p><p>What would Qui-Gon say? </p><p>Ah yes, dreams pass in time. </p><p>Obi-Wan sighed and grabbed the black tea from the back of the cabinet, then the whiskey from the shelf and a random datapad on the counter. </p><p>Duty came before feelings, and for Obi-Wan, it was a welcome exchange. </p><p>He quickly set up the kettle and sat on a stool. If he knew anything about the 501st battalion it was that they cared deeply for each other and Commander Tano and General Skywalker. Standard GAR procedure was in case of a Jedi’s death or resignment, the battalion of clones would be split and reassigned to different battalions. </p><p>Obi-Wan cared deeply enough for the Republic’s soldiers to know that the loss of General Skywalker and Commander Tano would be terrible… for morale of course. </p><p>Obi-Wan considered his options. The 501st battalion had so many men, but he supposed they could join the 212th and become more of a legion… no, the clones had a certain pride when it came to names and colors. Just because the 501st and 212th worked closely didn’t mean they’d be happy becoming some huge legion. There were no Jedi that were experienced enough to take on such a battle-hardened and large battalion like the 501st. And a ‘replacement’ Jedi would make things worse… for morale, of course. Perhaps he could keep some of the smaller companies and squadrons together… but then they’d still be split and their pride wounded-</p><p>The loud whistle of the tea kettle snapped Obi-Wan out of his thoughts. He silenced it and quietly poured his tea and whiskey. </p><p>Eventually, he felt a nice buzz in the back of his head as the sun fully set and Coruscant’s city lights lit up the planet instead. </p><p>His gaze ended back on the holo-pics on the small table by the window. He knew, somewhere across the city, Padme, Anakin, and Ahsoka were together. Hopefully, they were smiling like they were in the holo-pic. </p><p>Obi-Wan turned back to his drink and the datapad. His virtual notes were still open, with a couple of dozen ideas on what to do with the 501st. He noticed something drip into his mug. He brought a hand to his cheek.</p><p>
  <em> Oh.  </em>
</p><p>He was crying. </p><p>All at once, the Jedi Master felt very small, pathetic, cold, and alone. </p><p>Very alone indeed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the cruelest dream; reality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi-Wan informs the council and the clones of Anakin's and Ahsoka's departure. </p><p>Everyone is slightly concerned or hurt.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i guess i'll keep writing for this??? i get so many depressive episodes now that it's really hard for me to just get up and like... write for fun but i ended up coming up with what I want to happen in this AU </p><p>ALSO!! i stan Mandalorian culture so much, i literally decided to learn the language despite having like 3 missing assignments in my Spanish class... rip to my grades but i already know Spanish so MANDO'A IS MORE INTERESTING RN ok pls enjoy this chapter </p><p>ps... any other Ecuadorians who like star wars out there??</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Obi-Wan woke up in his bean bag chair to his comm beeping. </p><p>
  <em> Emergency Council Meeting- 8:00 standard.  </em>
</p><p>Blast. If he didn’t get up soon he’d be late.</p><p>The last thing Obi-Wan wanted to do was go to the council chambers and discuss… whatever qualified as an emergency today. It could be anything, really.</p><p>He swiftly put on some fresh robes and shrugged on his cloak. He passed by the empty mug on the way out of his quarters but grabbed the datapad. He could only hope his notes from last night had been coherent. </p><p>Last night…</p><p>It was not important right now. </p><p>With his mental shields tightly locked he made his way to the Council chambers. Upon arriving, Obi-Wan noticed that every Council member was already there, whether they were there with holograms or physically. It was 8:01 standard. It took quite the effort not to become red in the face. He hated being late, and he could almost feel the stares of his fellow Masters. </p><p>Before he could make it to his seat, Master Yoda spoke up. “A subject of the Council meeting, you are, Master Kenobi. Receive our message, did you?”</p><p>Obi-Wan’s eyebrows creased, and he quickly moved back to the center of the room.</p><p>“Ah… I did not know. I didn’t have enough time to fully read the message before coming to the chambers. Sorry.”</p><p>“We cannot start this briefing without Knight Skywalker as well, this assignment is for the both of you,” Master Windu then asked, “Where is he?”</p><p>
  <em> Oh, Force.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That’s what he forgot to do. Inform the council.  </em>
</p><p>Obi-Wan took a deep breath and tried his best to match the stoic expressions of his fellow Jedi. </p><p>“I regret to inform the council that… yesterday evening... Knight Anakin Skywalker left the Jedi Order with Padawan Ahsoka Tano,” he said, voice trembling slightly as the words made everything feel so… real. This was real. </p><p>A collective shock rippled throughout the Council chambers quickly followed by loud questions and shouts. Master Yoda slammed his gimer stick into the floor to quiet the Masters down. They all shut up. Obi-Wan noticed that Master Plo Koon had drooped in his chair slightly, and had not said a word. </p><p>“Did they tell you why?” Master Windu asked. He looked confused at the news as if this was something he would have never expected.</p><p>“I think we all know why,” Master Plo spoke up, “ Li- Ahsoka has been under too much pressure. Her faith in this council, in the Jedi as a whole, has been shaken. She could no longer trust us to keep her safe.”</p><p>“And Skywalker?” Master Fisto asked. </p><p>Obi-Wan drew in a breath. “I agree with Master Koon. And I think… that if Ahsoka wanted to leave, it would only be inevitable that Anakin would leave as well. They are close and… this war has put them both through too much.”</p><p>Another Jedi Master, Saesee Tiin, spoke. “So, they could not handle their duties?”</p><p>Obi-Wan turned to the Jedi Master, a cold feeling coming over him. “Would you rather they have the same fate as Bariss Offee?” he snapped. </p><p>The Council chambers went completely silent. No one had forgotten about the harsh yet true words Offee had given during her trial.</p><p>Obi-Wan shook his head as if to clear it. Nothing about his current actions were professional.</p><p>“I apologize for my outburst, Master Tiin,” he said, slightly mumbling. He turned back to Master Windu and Yoda. “Will I still be going on this assignment, Masters?”</p><p>Master Yoda’s ears seemed to be pointed much more toward the floor then they had at the beginning of the meeting. “Another pair of Jedi, more suitable for this task, perhaps,” Master Yoda inquired, “Focus, you should give to the 501st, for happy with this development, they will not be. Give them their reassignments you should. Close to them, you are?”</p><p>Obi-Wan fished the datapad out of his robes. “Yes… actually, Master Yoda, I was wondering if any of these notes could be approved by the GAR? I know the regulations, but the 501st will not take kindly to being split,” he shakily put the datapad in Master Windu’s outstretched hand, “So I came up with some ways around it. If of course, the GAR approves it.”</p><p>Obi-Wan knew he stunk of attachment, but it was easily played off as the 501st being attached to each other.</p><p>Master Windu sighed. “I’ll see what I can do. No battalion is as close as the 501st, even I know that.”</p><p>A few nods and fond smiles were seen around the room. Obi-Wan just bowed. </p><p>“Thank you, Master Windu.”</p><p>“Alright. Master Kenobi, have a seat. We have a couple more assignments to hand out.”</p>
<hr/><p>“Meeting adjourned.”</p><p>All the Jedi council members stood and filtered out. Except for Obi-Wan. He lingered by the large window that looked down on Courscant. He suppressed a surprised flinch when a large, clawed hand rested on his shoulder. </p><p>“Are you alright, Obi-Wan?” Plo Koon’s deep voice asked softly. </p><p>Obi-Wan turned his head to find Plo staring out the window with him. His mask did not make his expression any less concerned. </p><p>“… I’m alright... And I’m sure they are too,” he replied, keeping his voice soft as well. Plo always had a comforting presence. “You brought quite the young woman to the temple. She’s got a good head on her shoulders.”</p><p>“Yes… and you taught both of them how to hold their heads up quite well. Anakin and Ahsoka will be missed here.”</p><p>Obi-Wan just blinked at the complement. He turned to say something to the Kel Dor master but found his brain lacking. He just nodded. </p><p>
  <em> They will.  </em>
</p><p>Plo bowed his head and gave the younger master a small pat on the shoulder before letting go. He left the room. Obi-Wan let out a shuddering breath after he heard the Council room door close. No, he was not going to start crying here. He had a duty. </p><p>He had some men to talk to.</p>
<hr/><p>Commander Cody did not enjoy loud spaces, like parties and such. But being on-planet with his brothers was something he secretly enjoyed, even if the barracks were louder than a Coruscanti club at times. It didn’t help that the 501st and the 212th shared the barracks. His brothers seemed to be a lot rowdier than the 212th at times, which was saying a lot considering how damn drunk the 212th could get on off days. </p><p>Cody briefly thought the Umbara incident would make the two battalions hate each other, but it only brought them closer together. Many of the 212th and 501st were batchmates or found friends in each other. Cody would never admit how much he appreciated the 501st, because then Rex would just hold it over his head. That was the only good side effect from Umbara. Cody remembered how General Kenobi acted after the incident. He formally apologized to the troops and came to the mass funeral for the fallen troopers, muttering words of <em> aay’han </em> in Mando’a the entire time. The stubborn <em> di’kut </em>distanced himself from the 212th and 501st. He seemed guilty, and Cody knew the entire 212th, himself included, had some knowledge of the General’s habit of blaming himself for anything, including things out of his control. </p><p>Every clone trooper knew it was that <em> demagolka, </em> Krell. Boil’s ever stoic face had been stained with tears while giving Cody the report on Waxer’s death, and Cody would never forget that image. He’d called Krell much worse things than <em> demagolka </em> that day.</p><p>The 501st and the 212th were also close because of how close their Generals were. General Skywalker used to be General Kenobi’s student in the beginning of the war. Cody didn’t really know much about General Skywalker besides what General Kenobi and Rex told him. Rex said the boy treated the 501st pretty well, fought with them on the battlefield, and tried to treat them as equals. </p><p>The 212th relationship with General Kenobi looked pretty professional from the outside, but the troops within the 212th knew the General treated them as complete equals. The General wasn’t necessarily happy about having to lead and order soldiers around, but he did a damn good job of it. The Jedi heavily respected any culture the clones held onto from their Mandalorian background. He often spoke to the troops in Mando’a and often had to stop to remember to speak Basic for the shinies who were more inexperienced with the language.  General Kenobi also knew how to make amazing replicas of Mandalore’s famous spicy stews and soups. He didn’t make it often, and it became a small fun secret amongst the 212th. If Dread (the head-medic) told the General that a clone trooper came down with the flu or a cold, he would cook a small bowl of the stuff and leave it by the trooper’s bunk. It worked wonders for clogged sinuses. </p><p>If Cody could put a word to the relationship between the 212th and General Kenobi, he would say a stubborn <em> ori’vod. </em> He was no <em> buir, </em> like Wolffe liked to call General Koon, but he always had the clone’s <em> shebs </em>, in battle, in the Senate, and in every way that mattered. General Kenobi was professional until he was sure he could relax. That behavior deeply reflected on the 212th. They were critical, professional, and focused. But they also knew how to have fun, relax, and enjoy what they had. Same as their General. </p><p>A sudden quiet startled Cody out of his thoughts. That and the fact that Crys decided to fall onto Cody’s bunk as General Kenobi walked into the barracks. </p><p>
  <em> Think of a Jedi and they will appear.  </em>
</p><p>“Captain Rex, Commander Cody, and any ARC troopers, please report to the war room in 20 minutes, thank you,” General Kenobi said, bowing his head slightly and turning to go to the war room. A resounding ‘Yes sir!’ was heard through the barracks. </p><p>Just by the General’s posture, Cody could tell something was wrong. He quickly got up to meet Rex in the armory. </p><p>Rex turned to Cody, half-dressed in armor, and smiled a little. </p><p>“Do you think the 501st are on mission with your battalion again, <em> vod? </em>” he asked casually while pulling on his chest piece. </p><p>Cody hummed. “I dunno, I think… somethings different about General Kenobi. And if we ere on mission together, don’t you think your General oughta be here too?”</p><p>Rex shrugged. “You know your General better than anyone. What do you think it is?” </p><p>“It could be anything, <em> vod, </em>” Cody sighed, “Could be anything.”</p>
<hr/><p>Cody walked into the war room with Rex only to find General Kenobi leaned over the strategy table that occupied the middle of the room. He looked grim, like he was trying to be stoic but wanted to frown. </p><p>Once Cody, Rex, Fives, and Boil were surrounding the table, the General sighed. </p><p>“I’m sorry to call you here on short notice, men.”</p><p>Fives just smiled lightheartedly. “Another mission, sir?”</p><p>General Kenobi shook his head. “Not this time. I have some news regarding the 501st.” Rex and Fives perked up a bit at that.</p><p> “As you all know, the recent bombing on the temple has put plenty of… pressure on some of your Commanding officers.” All the clones nodded, as the 501st had been pretty anxious about Commander Tano almost being put to death for it. Luckily, she was found innocent after it was revealed Commander Offee had been the true culprit. “Well,” General Kenobi continued, “Yesterday, General Skywalker, along with Commander Tano, officially resigned from the Jedi Order,” The man took a short, suspenseful breath, “They will no longer be serving with the GAR.”</p><p>Cody felt his eyebrows creep up his forehead. He heard Boil shift his <em> buy’ce </em>around. His head turned to his brothers from the 501st. Rex’s eyebrows were creased and his mouth was hanging ever-so-slightly open. Fives ran a hand through his hair and stared down at his hands on the strategy table. </p><p>“So… the 501st… will be split up, General?” Fives asked quietly, not looking up from his hands.</p><p>General Kenobi laid his hands on his elbows. “I am doing everything in my power to assure that does not happen,” he said, matching Fives’ soft tone. Rex and Fives both looked at the General with a slight look of <em> echoy'la. </em> “Under law decreed by the Chancellor, only a <em> jetii </em> can serve as a General, and a GAR battalion must be under the command of such General. But, I have witnessed how the 501st functions first-hand. It would be quite the opposite of productive to split your brothers into other battalions. I have presented a couple of ways to prevent the split to the Council, but everything is yet to be determined. In the meantime, the Council agreed to promote Captain Rex to the position of Commander while the situation is being sorted. I thought it was best your brothers hear the news from you, not me,” General Kenobi finished. Rex’s mouth was pressed into a grim line by the end of the General’s briefing. Fives just clutched his <em> buy’ce </em>and watched Rex. </p><p>“Thank you, sir,” Rex said finally, “For sticking up for the 501st.” </p><p>“I’d do it for any of the <em> Vode. </em> You’re all dismissed.”</p><p>Fives left the room first, stuffing his <em> buy’ce </em> onto his head. Boil and Rex followed quickly. Cody lingered. The General had turned away from the table to look at some of the holo maps. Cody walked up behind the <em> jetii </em>slowly and put his hand on the man’s shoulder.  </p><p>“Are you alright, General?” </p><p>General Kenobi just turned slightly and gave him a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “I am fine, Cody. I just hope the 501st can forgive me.”</p><p>“You haven’t done anything, sir. Plus, the 501st are strong, they’ll make it through this,” Cody said, dropping his arm. </p><p> General Kenobi’s smile became less rigid. “Yes, yes they are… please, go enjoy your off-time, Commander.” </p><p>“I will try, sir.”</p>
<hr/><p>“<em> Vod, </em> how am I supposed to tell the boys? How am I supposed to tell them their Generals just… left?!” Rex confessed his fears, tearing his helmet off. He was too nervous to meet his brothers in the barracks, as Cody suspected. He knew when his little brother was panicking. </p><p>Cody sighed shrugged his shoulder pieces off. “I… really don’t know, <em> verd’ika, </em> but… the fact that they just left without saying any goodbyes… <em> bic ni skana’din. </em> I thought Commander Tano and General Skywalker were better than that. <em> ”  </em></p><p>Rex just seemed more conflicted at the statement. </p><p>“Hey,” Cody said, trying his best to be lighthearted, “At least you’re a Commander now, huh? We’re equal now.” </p><p>“Yeah, so maybe you could stop calling me <em> verd’ika </em>now,” the younger clone grumbled. </p><p>“Sure, <em> verd’ika.” </em></p><p>“<em> Osi’kyr!” </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>that was surprisingly long. also, cody is a very reliable narrator for some reason??? i love him so much lmao. remember when he deadass jumped general grievous?? like no weapons?? mad props my guy pls continue being the baddest bitch alive. </p><p>Mando'a translations:<br/>aay'han- bittersweet perfect moment of mourning and joy  (*remembering and celebrating*)<br/>di'kut- idiot (lit. someone who forgets to put their pants on)<br/>demagolka- someone who commits atrocties, a real-life monster, a war criminal - from the notorious Mandalorian scientist of the Old Republic, Demagol, known for his experiments on children, and a figure of hate and dread in the Mando psyche (I love how this word describes Krell perfectly lmao)<br/>ori'vod- big brother, older brother, special friend<br/>buir- parent (really stanning the gender-neutral words that Mando'a offers up in here)<br/>shebs- backside, rear, buttocks (also rear of building etc) (a.k.a. mando word for ASS lmao)<br/>vod- brother, comrade, mate, sister<br/>buy'ce- helmet<br/>echoy'la- searching, mourning, lost (this word has angst potential hehe)<br/>jetii- Jedi<br/>Vode- just a word that i think gives a general like... description of the clones and how they're all brothers<br/>verd'ika- private (rank) Can be used affectionately, often to a child; *little soldier* - context is critical.<br/>Bic ni skana'din- expression of being angry, repelled or *That really ticks me off.* From the words for give and a hated thing, much like *it gives me the scunners.*<br/>Osi'kyr!- Strong exclamation of surprise or dismay</p><p>ok so Grammarly tried to correct yoda's gimer stick to "gamer" and honestly i vibe with it </p><p>thank you for reading! please leave your comments and kudos down belooooooowwwwww!!!! bye y'all! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. make the best of this test, and don’t ask why</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anakin, suddenly feeling lost without a mentor figure, shares his feelings and thoughts with Chancellor Palpatine, a man who openly comforts him and gives him praise. </p><p>Obi-Wan reflects on what he has, versus what he wanted.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey yall. i've mapped out this fic a bit so hopefully, I will complete it hehe</p><p>on a more serious note. my life is falling apart rn. so. my family is basically being evicted out of the home I've spent my whole life in, and we got money issues and shit. and depressive episodes are not fun rn. And of course, I'm also outraged with the whole George Floyd situation here in the US. remember BLACK LIVES MATTER. 1312. be safe out there.</p><p>let this fic be a distraction please! fiction do really be an escape mechanism homies! it might not be healthy tho- but again a fictional cartoon war will always be so much easier to comprehend than the absolute chaos that is this planet.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Anakin!” The Chancellor greeted the young Jedi Knight cheerfully, “My boy come here, you seem… troubled.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chancellor Palpatine…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just Palpatine around me, you know that. Now, come sit. What’s troubling you? Shouldn’t you be out on assignment now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin didn’t make eye contact with the Chancellor. “I… I can no longer go on missions, Chancellor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is that? Is the Council holding you back from your duties?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Chancellor, it’s not that. My Padawan, Ahsoka, was wrongly accused of bombing the Jedi temple. She decided to leave the Jedi Order after she was found innocent, so I decided to go with her. I am… no longer a Jedi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. Well, that puts a bump in my plan, doesn’t it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my dear boy, that is horrible! And the Jedi just let you go? The most valuable member of their Order, and the most valiant Jedi General in the Clone Wars? Why this is outrageous! The Republic surely needs its hero with no fear!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin was a simple boy to manipulate. He took things straight to his big head, and once you gained the boy’s trust, the secrets and disappointing weak spots just flow out like a fountain in that horrid temple the Jedi occupied. Though, being a Sith Lord helped quite a bit when planting seeds of darkness in one’s mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Chancellor but I… I didn’t give them much of a chance. I mean, I only told Obi-Wan I was leaving.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? And what did he say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin’s eyebrows became pinched. “He said he understood. I… I thought he would’ve tried to…” Anakin trailed off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he not try to keep you around? I thought he was like your father, your… mentor,” Palpatine said, not even trying to hide his disdain for Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Truthfully, Palpatine wished he could kill the man himself, but it was too risky. Obi-Wan Kenobi just never seemed to die, or even touch the dark side. Palpatine had sent him to plenty of horribly dangerous missions, as per undeniable “request” from his rank as Chancellor. He even sent him to sith planets. Nothing ever cut through that man’s resolve. A pity, he would make quite the sith lord if the man would actually embrace the hatred he was most definitely capable of. The fall of Obi-Wan Kenobi could be legendary, if only it was possible to fit into the plan. It should be a shame he’d have to turn Anakin instead, but Anakin was so much easier to get to. More fun, more entertaining, and less of a challenge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just… I thought he would fight for me to stay. I thought we were partners!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Chancellor simply frowned. “It seems as if… he didn’t feel the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin looked conflicted. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I was in your position, I would even think he didn’t care about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean no offense, but you were just a promise made by Qui-Gon Jinn. It’s not like he chose you… he wanted to experience knighthood, maybe wait to have a padawan, but, if I remember correctly, it is quite unhonorable to not keep the wishes of a dead man, am I correct?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes but-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Palpatine quickly interrupted him. “It seems I have a meeting soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin, quite frankly, looked rattled. Shaken, confused. Scared. Emotions that could quickly turn to anger, to hate. It was almost too easy. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It seems my plan has been… quickened… by this… development. The bump has been smoothed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I understand, Chancellor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, duty calls. Just so you know, I am not a Jedi. I am always here for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin nodded, still a bit pale. He walked toward the door and looked back to Palpatine, who now stood behind his desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always, my boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door shut with a satisfying </span>
  <em>
    <span>click.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Causing a Jedi to Fall is certainly easier when they are no longer a Jedi. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Chancellor!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Anakin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin had been visiting so often now that he had nothing better to do. The boy could be so annoying sometimes, but it was a small price to pay for his raw power and easily molded brain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the moment, the sith lord was just waiting for Anakin to let something slip. Something Palpatine could take advantage of like he did the boy’s mother when Anakin ran to tell the older man how much he missed the poor woman. A couple well-paid bounty hunters dressed as tuskens were easy to conjure, and while it did plant the first seeds of darkness in him, he needed to wait for the larger ball to drop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just found out that Padme is pregnant! I’m going to be a father!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? That’s wonderful my boy! How far along is she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There it was. The ball was finally within his reach. Soon… soon the sith will have their revenge. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“I’ve been having visions again, like the ones of my mother. Padmé… she’s going to die giving birth… what do I do?”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Skyguy? What’s wrong? You feel… weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, Snips?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the Force… are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... I will be.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“You could never understand, Ahsoka!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would if you would just tell me what’s going on, Master, I do-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that! You aren’t a Jedi anymore, so don’t call me that!”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Skyguy, we haven’t seen Master Obi-Wan in a while you know, maybe we should invite him over for dinner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s too busy for us, Snips.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But—!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said no!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Sorry Snips, I don’t know what-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Being given a bit of time off was strange. It was times like this he wondered if he had hobbies. If fighting a war was all Obi-Wan knew how to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then again, hobbies seemed to be forgotten after he became a Jedi Knight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were a few traditions that happened when a padawan got knighted. None of which Obi-Wan participated in due to the unfortunate circumstances around the time of his knighting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>First, the padawan would go through trials. Obi-Wan’s trials were killing (though now he knew he really didn’t) a sith lord, which at first sounded relieving due to how tired and numb Obi-Wan had been after that whole ordeal, but his fellow knights did not see it that way. It was untraditional, too easy (oh how he wishes that were true), and immoral. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Second, the padawan would stand before the current council and their padawan braid or beads would be swiftly cut by the student’s master’s lightsaber. Then after the ceremony, the braid was to be given to whoever the student felt taught the student the most lessons during their padawan-ship. More often than not it meant the braid went to the Master. Rarely did it ever go to anyone else, and it was considered disrespectful. A sign of an unworthy partnership. Obi-Wan did not get to participate in this tradition either. His braid was privately cut off by Grandmaster Yoda. After, Obi-Wan had taken his braid to where Qui-Gon’s body lay on the funeral pyre and hid it in the man’s cold, large hands, where later it was turned to ash with the rest of his old Master. No one really knew about it. Obi-Wan wondered if it was considered taboo to burn a padawan braid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The third tradition wasn’t really official. Many padawans-turned-knights would get absolutely plastered with their creche-mates and friends of the Order the evening of their knighting. Obi-Wan still remembered the night Quinlan got knighted. Quin was such a… flirtatious drunk. He remembered when Siri got knighted, then Bant. They all looked forward to Obi-Wan’s knighting. His friends did invite him out a week after his because they knew his Master’s death still stung the day of his... informal knighting. Unfortunately, Obi-Wan could not accept their offer. He’d been busy teaching Anakin how to read. They said they understood but… deep down he knew they didn’t. Traditions weren’t supposed to be broken, especially the fun ones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan doesn’t really remember what he liked to when he was a padawan. He’s always liked to read, but that was something he had to actually sit down and find time to do. The time he didn’t have. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He liked tea as well. Though he doubted that was a hobby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His current dilemma though was that he had nothing to do at the temple. He let his body drift around the temple’s long hallways. He stopped when he realized he was close to Anakin and Ahsoka’s shared quarters. Former quarters. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Have they been cleared out yet? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wondered, his hand already drifting to the pad to type in the code. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened and Obi-Wan could clearly see neither Jedi… former Jedi had cleared their stuff out. It made sense since Padme was quite wealthy and she could provide for both of them, and Jedi were taught to not become attached to simple objects. They were allowed to have them, but they were supposed to be unimportant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, Obi-Wan never really claimed to be a good Jedi. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>A while later he returned with boxes from the temple’s quartermaster. The cleaning droids would just throw everything away, but Obi-Wan had time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started with the model ships that were scattered throughout the quarters. Many of these were gifts from Obi-Wan to Anakin, though he noticed Ahsoka liked to take them apart and rebuild them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While picking through the (quite untidy) quarters, he let himself daydream, something Obi-Wan almost never indulged in. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anakin’s blue blade cut the silka beads from Ahsoka’s montrals, effectively letting them fall into his singular gloved hand. Obi-Wan bared a goofy grin underneath the hood of his cloak and behind his own shimmering blue blade. He watched as Anakin moved to embrace the young togruta, his former padawan’s mouth morphed into an equally goofy grin. All the Jedi Masters filtered out of the room, pulling down their hoods. Anakin and Ahsoka rushed to Obi-Wan and embraced him as well. Soon enough, Ahsoka would be taller than Obi-Wan, and her montrals would reach her waist. She had finally figured out that blue was most definitely her color since her shaded blue robes swished as she jumped into Anakin and Obi-Wan’s arms. Once all three of them separated, Anakin’s flesh hand lingered on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. He thanked his former Master. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan quickly acknowledged that a future like that was much too selfish to think about as he scooped up a silver starfighter from the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knighthood was such a complicated subject for Obi-Wan. He didn’t really get a proper one. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Promise me you’ll train the boy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He did, didn’t he? He did train Anakin. All the way to knighthood. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As far as your wisdom goes, you’re no Qui-Gon Jinn!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan and Anakin had argued before Anakin’s knighting. The fight had been the reason Obi-Wan decided to cave and let him be knighted. Anakin was right, he wasn’t Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan had just taught Anakin everything Qui-Gon had taught Obi-Wan. He never even felt like a Jedi Master, really, just a student repeating what their teacher taught them. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dreams pass in time. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t focus on your feelings. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You will be expelled from the Jedi Order!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You still have much to learn, my young apprentice. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>All statements Qui-Gon said to Obi-Wan when he was a padawan. Statements Obi-Wan slung at Anakin. He was just doing what Qui-Gon would’ve done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he technically fulfilled the promise. He did what Qui-Gon asked. Well, demanded. Ignoring the words of a dead man is perceived as disrespectful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did it feel like a failure? Here he was, packing up the items the youngest of his lineage, one never reaching knighthood and the other feeling like he learned more from a senator that he spent ten years away from than his actual teacher. The older members of his lineage were a whole other topic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt no more accomplished than he did the day of Qui-Gon’s funeral. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Hello there, Threepio.” Obi-Wan greeted the golden droid in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master Kenobi! Why I am sorry to inform you that nobody is here at the moment,” The droid apologized nervously because somehow this particular droid was always anxious. At least droids never really change. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why Anakin programmed him this way, Obi-Wan could never figure out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan just smiled. “That’s quite alright. I just came to drop these off?” He gestured vaguely to the boxes in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes! Of course, right this way, right this way!” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>As soon as Obi-Wan stepped out of the apartment his comm beeped. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>New Assignment; Ringo Vinda. Report to Council chambers 19:00 standard. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan sighed. He’d been expecting an assignment sooner than later. He wondered if the higher-ups in the GAR approved any options for the 501st. Maybe this assignment would even include the 501st. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>NOT RINGO VINDA AJKGJHDJLKDH WE'RE GETTING A PLOT HERE UH OH</p><p>anakin for the love of force GET A BRAIN </p><p>I'm really sorry if you guys love Anakin, Qui-Gon, and Padme because I keep writing them as... not very thoughtful people. My favorite characters are Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and the clone gang so like... sometimes all my love goes to them. I have way too many controversial opinions on Qui-Gon and characters like him but so many people see them as perfect so I just don't want to make anyone mad oop-</p><p>ANYWAY I appreciate all of u so much, y'all really keep me going with this! thank you so much for reading! </p><p>also I love C3PO so much anyone who hates on him is invalid sorry</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. the innocent can never last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi-Wan is sent on a campaign with the 501st to take back Ringo Vinda from the large Separatist space station that wraps around the entire planet, while the 212th is sent to aide Ryloth until further notice.</p><p>What happens on Ringo Vinda, effects the whole galaxy at large.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey y’all. My life got worse, somehow. My computer decided to break in he middle of MOVING. FUN. I wrote this entire thing on my phone, so excuse formatting and spelling mistakes lmao</p><p>also- yes I know the 501st is a legion but the word battalion has a much better ring to it, and also they’re basically the same thing but with different amounts of squadrons and men</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This had to be the longest campaign since Geonosis. At least that’s what it felt like. The battle station wrapped all around the planet like a ring. If only a planetary ring could hold a legion of men. </p><p>The council decided that Obi-Wan was fit to lead the 501st into battle at certain intervals of time. He would switch off between both battalions, or add more or less men as needed on every campaign. The 212th had been deployed to provide aide to Ryloth until they could regroup with the 501st. </p><p>Obi-Wan trusted Commander Cody with his life, which included his lightsaber much too often. The poor man had a clip on his belt for the weapon. His Commander spoke highly of Captain— Commander Rex. Though Obi-Wan could admit that working alongside Commander Rex was a bit jarring. Working with men in blue instead of gold was a learning process. Of course, since Obi-Wan was High General of the Third-Systems Army, he worked with the 501st before, but leading them was certainly a slight change in mentality. </p><p>He knew the troopers were a bit uneasy around him. He wasn’t their general, and he hadn’t earned their trust, not really. </p><p>
  <em> A soldier’s trust is only given rarely, only when one protects their fellow men.  </em>
</p><p>Obi-Wan had a habit of reciting old poetry books when he was anxious. </p><p>He had plenty to be anxious about, could you truly blame him? </p><p>
  <em> Rex, Fives, Jesse, Kix, Setter, Hawk, Banth, Tweak, Twi, Papes, Banter, Brute, Appo, Widower, Dunk, Tup… </em>
</p><p>He repeated and pounded the names into his head. He tried to memorize their force signatures. The least he could do for these men is get their names right. </p><p>Not to mention shinies who didn’t have a name. </p><p>How uncivilized, that those Kaminoans didn’t give sentients names from birth, but instead numbers. Cody only gave him so much information about life on Kamino. Obi-Wan couldn't really imagine being a clone, having to build a character and personality from complete scratch, surrounded with people who look, and supposedly think, just like you. And from what Cody told him before, they weren’t even supposed to flaunt their found personalities. Quite uncivilized indeed. He briefly wondered if Senator Organa had—</p><p>“General! We need to advance our attack before the Seppies decide to get impatient,” Commander Rex said, snapping Obi-Wan out of his thoughts. </p><p>The men on this campaign had plenty injured, so they had regrouped with the other two Generals on the Ringo Vinda campaign, the twin Generals Tiplee and Tiplar. </p><p>“Of course, Commander. We will press two assaults towards and meet at the point Slicer found Admiral Trench’s control location. Notify the twin Generals and Commander Doom?”</p><p>“Yes Sir,” The clone saluted, stuffing his head into his <em> buy'ce </em> and rushing out of the room. Obi-Wan swiped at his robes and sighed as the loud barking of orders could be heard outside of his makeshift war room. </p>
<hr/><p>The blaster shot rang through the force. Am shocked pain rippled. Obi-Wan turned towards the disturbance, still blocking off blaster shots. </p><p>He didn’t want to believe what he saw. </p><p>A clone stood hauntingly above a sagging yellow skinned Mikkian, his blaster still pointed towards the Jedi Master’s head. </p><p>Obi-Wan watched as Fives tackled the clone, Tup, his name was Tup, and dragged him away by the neck, restraining his arms. </p><p>The magenta Mikkian scooped up her sister, an unusual expression of mourning leaking onto her face. </p><p>Obi-Wan distantly heard himself bark an order of retreat over the roar of the blood in his ears and the force, mourning the loss of one of its followers. </p><p>The blast doors were quickly sealed after the retreat was fulfilled. </p><p>The force mourned loudly. </p>
<hr/><p>“She’s gone.”</p><p>Obi-Wan placed his hand on Tiplee’s shoulder. </p><p>“We will get to the bottom of this, I promise you,” he tried reassuring her. </p><p>“... Was it Separatists?”</p><p>“I’m not sure.”</p><p>Tiplee put a brave face through all of this. If Obi-Wan didn’t know better he’d even think she didn’t register the situation at hand at all. The magic of the Jedi Master “I don’t have time to care” face, as Anakin had so cruelly called it. </p><p>“If you excuse me, Master Kenobi, I would like to meditate.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>Obi-Wan watched her shrink into a further part of their current base. </p><p>Well, he’d made a promise. And Obi-Wan liked to think he was a man of his word. </p>
<hr/><p>Kix, Commander Rex, Fives, and two shinies were gathered near where Obi-Wan knew Tup to be held. </p><p>“Gentlemen,” he greeted, “Would anyone like to tell me what’s going on?” </p><p>Kix shifted his <em> buy'ce </em>around. “That’s just it sir. We’ve run some quick tests, but there seems to be nothing physically wrong with Tup. Although I haven’t been able to run any brain scans, I don’t have the right equipment. What caused him to kill General Tiplar… I think it may have been separatist work, sir.” </p><p>“May I see him?” </p><p>“Right this way sir.”</p><p>Kix ushered him into medbay, where Tup was hooked up to an oxygen mask and strapped down to the cot. Fives and Rex followed while the shinies stood guard, but Fives was clearly upset over this whole situation. Obi-Wan wondered if he and Tup were close. </p><p>Tup was struggling against his restraints. He was muttering questions, and he honestly sounded close to crying. It was terrifying to watch, really, such a display of helplessness from a hardened soldier. </p><p>Fives rushed to the bedside of his fellow soldier. </p><p>“Tup, Tup, you’re safe <em> vod. </em>You’re safe, relax—“</p><p>“Where am I?” The clone sounded panicked, “Why am I restrained Fives, Fives I—“ </p><p>Tup started thrashing his head around, and Fives tried his best to quell the shaking. </p><p>Tup’s eyes landed on Obi-Wan. </p><p>Tup stilled. </p><p>“His pupil, they’re blown—“ </p><p>Kix was interrupted by Tup.</p><p>The chant started as a small mutter, but it gradually got louder as Tup twitched his hands like he was grabbing for Obi-Wan. </p><p><em> Good soldiers follow orders, </em> he repeated. <em> Good soldiers follow orders, Good soldiers follow orders, Good soldiers follow orders, Good soldiers follow orders— </em></p><p>“Kill the Jedi!” Tup rasped, before a needle stabbed into his neck. The soldier’s eyes fluttered shut as whatever drug Kix administered worked its effects. </p><p>Fives looked completely distressed. </p><p>“Sir…” came Commander Rex’s voice from behind him, “We told Tup before that he killed General Tiplar, and he denied it. It seems like he has no memory of it at all.” </p><p>Obi-Wan dragged his hand down his beard. </p><p>“Anything else I should know?” </p><p>“Tup was missing for five standard days and was only returned a few days ago, but when I checked him over then, he was completely healthy.” Kix reported. </p><p>“Was he taken by separatists?”</p><p>“He didn't imply he was taken at all. Just… nobody saw him.”</p><p>“So he was being reclusive?” </p><p>“I’m not sure, General.”</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed. “Did any of you ever… see Tup and Tiplar speak to each other?” </p><p>All five troopers shook their heads. </p><p>Fives crossed his arms. “Why do you ask sir?”</p><p>“Well… for all we know this could be a personal thing,” Obi-Wan told them, “Are you sure General Tiplar never interacted with him?” </p><p>“Sir,” Fives said, an edge to his tone, “Are you implying Tup killed a Jedi as… revenge?” </p><p>Obi-Wan felt all their eyes train on him. </p><p>“I would never accuse Tup or Tiplar of disliking each other, no, but… we must flesh out our options. There have been cases of personal conflict between interests of soldiers and commanding officers,” He said, keeping his time soft, “You all were there, I think, back when Slick expressed his ideologies. His opinion wasn’t wrong.”</p><p>Commander Rex balled his fists. “Slick was a traitor, he put brothers in harm's way. We all agreed not to let anything he said get to us.”</p><p>“Yes, but that does not make it any less true that some Jedi Generals have been… less than civil to their men,” Obi-Wan stated, cold settling over them as they remembered Umbara, “It would only make sense really, since clones have no civil rights under the Republic, that the only way they could lash out is by harming the Jedi that are no better than slavers.” </p><p>Rex’s eyes widened. “Sir, we are not slaves, are you are no slaver.” </p><p>Obi-Wan sighed once again. “Yes, but it is easy to be perceived that way, no matter how you feel. I lead brave, good men into battle each day, where they very well die for a Republic that grants them no rights, not even citizenship, and they fight with no pay and no benefits. I, along with many of the Jedi believe this is morally ambiguous to say the least, but we are under jurisdiction of the Senate. Our voices are not heard, and so your voices are not heard. And I will forever be sorry for that.” </p><p>Silence stretched across the small medbay. </p><p>Fives cleared his throat. “But sir,” he said, conviction in his tone, “You do fight for us anyway.” </p><p>The other clones turned to their brother. </p><p>“Boil told me,” Fives continued, “that he heard you, Commander Cody, and Senator Organa are drafting a bill and organizing a committee to grant clones citizenship and payment for their service in the war. Now, I may not know anything about fancy politics, but if I have to wait the whole war for it to pass, I will gladly keep fighting. We won’t get what us clones deserve until the war is over, and to win a war you gotta keep fighting. Killing Jedi doesn’t make anything go faster, and Tup and I are best friends. He would never shoot down a Jedi. The Jedi are the only ones actually on our side, and every clone in the Third Systems Army knows it. This has to be the work of some seppies, because this isn’t Tup,” he gestured to the restrained soldier, “and there’s something larger at play here than just revenge, I can prove it.” </p><p>“How?” Rex asked. The poor man sounded exhausted. </p><p>Kix looked up from his datapad and frowned.</p><p>”We have to send him to Kamino.”</p><p>Fives reaches down to lightly rub Tup’s arm. “You hear that, <em>Tup’ika? </em>You’re going home.” <br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok no lie writing “commander rex” instead of Captain was WEIRD AF</p><p>Obi-Wan: the senate is corrupt and I feel really guilty about it bc they basically force the Jedi to lead a slave army type thing—</p><p>Fives: ok yeah but like Boil said ur cool and Boil hates everybody so I’m just gonna trust u with my life</p><p>also I hope y’all caught the irony at the revenge mention at the end JJSJSKAL </p><p>Ps sorry it’s so short forgive me :’)</p><p>anyway, comments fuel me 🥺🥰</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm really trying to make this a series, and I've already started writing a piece about Ahsoka and Obi-Wan (that one should be more fun with a little less angst lol), and another one about padawan braids. Like all Star Wars, this series is uh... out of order, so this would be quite late in the series of snippets I want to post. Also, I am an Obi-Wan stan first and human second, so most things I write will be Obi-Wan centric... that is a guarantee. </p><p>anyway I love comments they validate me so much</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>